


Futile Attempt

by andrean182



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrean182/pseuds/andrean182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was worthless, he knew it. Tarn's torture in the slaughterhouse to him made it even truer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futile Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> I was just answering a question on Tumblr :v im still newbie  
> Don't blame me *hides in the corner

_"What do you know? We all knew what would happen to you all."_  

Drift stood up, but no longer straight as he usually was. His usual focused and determined optics now dim and confused. He never knew that he should take a hard option like this, even though he did had learnt to take something like this before. 

Tarn stood up in front of him, looking great and expressionless as usual. Behind him were Helex, who was holding Ratchet, and Tesarus, who was holding Rodimus. They both struggled to escape, but that was nearly futile for their hands and feet were held by their captors' big hands. 

Just before he tried to speak, Rodimus finally got free from Tesarus' hands. He instantly tried to attack Tarn, but Tarn grabbed his neck even before he knew it.  

 _"P_ _athetic."_ said Tarn. He then pointed his fusion cannon to Rodimus' head and looked to Drift.  

Seeing that, Drift froze. "I surrender! Please no!" 

Tarn narrowed his optics, disappointed. _"Oh, but you know the rule."_  

Drift can't think straight, his entire frame was trembling with nervousness. When he heard Ratchet screaming behind Tarn, he was starting to freak out. He could see it, Vos was pressing his face to Ratchet's whilst Ratchet was being held by Kaon now. He was afraid; he saw Rodimus' face was saying something like 'What's going on?' even though his face was full of anticipation and fear. 

"AARGH!!" 

He already gone slumped when he was forced to see Ultra Magnus' demise. But this one? The one who gave him a second chance? The one who believed he was good and there's someone out there who was waiting for him? The one who fixed him and gave him a second life? 

"Please..." 

 _"Do you?"_  

The moment those words left Tarn's vocaliser, Ratchet fell. No more sound was heard. No more movement was made. 

Ratchet has gone offline. 

Drift trembled. His mouth hanging. His vision was starting to blur. His head was looking down. Vos was now putting his face back. 

This was the worst thing that had happened on his life, even he thought it worse than being tortured physically by the DJD. He can't stand this. His entire frame slumped down; he fell into his knees whilst Rodimus was starting to get worried about him. 

Tarn looked down to him, " _We already what would happen to you. You have a choice. Either I make him suffer what you will endure or... you can put and end to his sufferings by yourself._ " 

Unable to think any more logic, he took his sword. This seemed the only way, he thought. He pointed his own sword to Rodimus. 

Rodimus confused and freaked out, "Drift?" 

"You don't have to suffer for me, Rodimus." said Drift, still looking down. 

Rodimus forced a smile, "Don't worry, I'll be fine, Drift. You don't have to do anything as long as I'm still here with you." 

"I don't have to, but I want to." 

Drift suddenly looked up and sliced Rodimus' head in nearly half. Energon splattered to the floor as well as his and Tarn's frame. And there gone Rodimus, the slice itself had drained most of his energon to keep him alive. Within second, a lot of energon leaked out from his frame and Rodimus closed his optics, starting to go to any place the afterspark has for him. 

"I won't let you suffer for me." said Drift in a low tone.

His frame stopped moving and fell to the from, off from Tarn's hold. And that was also when Drift let go his hold of his sword and slumped to the floor again.  

 _"Isn't it the thing you deserve?"_  

Drift was looking down. He can't do anything more than sobbed and panted. His two best friends were gone. He already lost Wing, but how could he lost these two in such a cruel way? Tarn was right, he couldn't even forge ahead for his life. He was worthless. He knew it. Everyone knew it. The speech Dai Atlas said to him appeared to be only a lie, that he didn't deserve for anything peaceful on his life for what he had done in the past. He was weak. He was pathetic. He didn't even deserve to be with the Autobots in the first place. The afterspark was the only place he deserved. Without he knew it, he was saying two words repeatedly as if it's a prayer to Primus. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...." 

Taking Drift's sword, Tarn took a step forward, " _Now, it looks like there is nothing I could do to entertain you_ , Deadlock." 

"I'm so sorry..." 

And Tarn drew the sword right into Drift's head. 


End file.
